


13. Rosy cheeks.

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [13]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis postJaskier has a cold.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	13. Rosy cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> -is aware that this is corny af, doesn't care-

Jaskier has a cold.

It’s entirely normal in humans, as far as Roach knows, but the Witchers don’t seem to know what to do. It’s far too late into the winter to go back to the nearest town to find a healer, and besides, Jaskier doesn’t seem to need one. He’s fine. Has a stuffy nose, and can’t seem to stop coughing, but he’s more annoyed than anything else. He’s currently braiding Roach’s mane, and grumbling about overprotective Witchers, and how he’s not a child, and he knows what he’s doing, and he doesn’t even feel that sick. Geralt is simply listening with half an ear by the entrance of the stables.

That last part might be a lie, though. His fingers are shaky, and cold, despite the fact that Roach can tell he’s almost too warm. She doesn’t move, not wanting to mess with his work, but she tries to huff, and snort, until he goes back to his room. The stables are comfortable for horses, but humans are rarely warm enough in them.

“Even Roach thinks so!” Jaskier punctuates his words by tying off a braid, and Geralt snorts.

“I’m sure Roach would tell you to rest as well,” he retorts.

“Roach would never. She’s a good friend and would never betray me like that!”

“Jaskier, don’t be daft.”

Geralt comes closer, leaning over the stall’s door to press a hand to Jaskier’s forehead.

“You have a fever,” he insists. “Your cheeks are all rosy, and your eyes are even brighter than usual. Come back inside, please,” he adds, quieter, with a voice similar to the one he uses when he talks to Roach and tells her she’s lovely. She approves of this use, just this once, since it seems to do the trick.

Jaskier stops messing with her mane and gets closer to the Witcher. With a grin, he raises a hand to cup his cheek.

“Witchers don’t get sick, right?” he asks. Unnecessarily, Roach thinks; Jaskier already knows that. Geralt nods anyway. “Great. Because I’m going to kiss the life out of you right now. Also, feel free to compliment my eyes _anytime_ you want, Witcher mine.”

Roach magnanimously allows Jaskier to do just that, but she pushes his back before they can completely forget where they are. She hopes Geralt manages to remember that the bard is still sick, though. He can’t overwork himself just yet!

She crosses glances with the rest of the horses in the stable as they all watch the pair leave. Yeah… none of them seem to think they will manage to keep their hands off of each other, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
